1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a system for locking and unlocking an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices such as mobile phones have become more and popular. To prevent unauthorized use of the device, the owner can set a password to lock or unlock the device.
To set a password one must input characters using a keyboard which is not always the convenient way to the owner. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system to lock and unlock the electronic device.